Au fil des lettres
by Realgya
Summary: A comme Alphabet, H comme Hao et T comme Tamao.
1. Attraction

**Au fil des lettres**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris des drabbles, mais la première fois que je décide d'en publier sous forme de brochure avec chaque chapitre équivalent à un drabble. Petite précision, je suis une puriste, pour moi un drabble c'est 100 mots exactement (comptés manuellement), pas un de plus, pas un de moins ! Comme vous l'aurait compris avec le résumé, ils porteront sur Hao et Tamao. J'en publierai normalement un par jour (ou deux si vous êtes chanceux) à partir de dimanche ou lundi (jour où je récupérerai l'accès à internet). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Première lettre : Attraction<strong>

Yoh possédait les pouvoirs liés à la Terre, dont celui de la gravitation. Elle sait que tout corps est attiré par lui ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle le dévisage discrètement et s'empourpre quand il s'adresse à elle. Elle sait qu'elle aura beau sauter aussi haut qu'elle le voudra, elle finira par retomber. Elle pense ne jamais arriver à se détacher totalement de lui. On ne peut pas échapper à son champ d'influence. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que le champ attractif d'une planète aussi insignifiante que la Terre comparé à celui du Soleil ?


	2. Beauté

**Note :** Vous avez de la chance, je peux poster la suite aujourd'hui :) Et j'ai écrit jusqu'au R, donc les seules interruptions de publication qui vous menacent sont mon non-accès à internet ^^' Merci à Rain et à Miss Shaoran pour les deux gentilles reviews qu'elles m'ont laissées. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième lettre : Beauté<strong>

Je ne suis pas belle. Quand je m'observe dans mon miroir, j'en prends pleinement conscience. Je n'ai pas l'aura époustouflante d'Anna, le sourire éclatant de Pirika, la classe de Jun, la longue chevelure de Jeanne.

Lui me fait très peu de compliments, mais les rares qu'il m'adresse ne vont pas en ce sens. Néanmoins quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me scrute avec ses yeux de feu et m'embrasse comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde, j'ai l'impression de l'être, belle.


	3. Chocolat

**Note :** *s'en veut de vous avoir fait poirauter vendredi et samedi, se rappelle que demain soir elle n'aura sans doute pas le temps de poster, a envie de poster... craque*

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième lettre : Chocolat<strong>

La Saint-Valentin. Encore une invention idiote des humains, une fête commerciale pour parfaire leur société de consommation. Il paraît que les filles doivent cuisiner des chocolats pour les garçons qu'elles aiment.

De mon arbre, j'épie ma princesse. Elle a visiblement décidé d'offrir des chocolats à tous les garçons de la maison, par souci d'égalité.

C'est l'heure Anna et elle quittent la pièce pour appeler les garçons. Je m'y glisse et vole ce qui me revient de droit, ne laissant qu'une étoile de feu dans le bois de la table. Na !


	4. Dessin

**Note :** Je crois qu'en fait ça vous perturbe si j'en poste plus d'un par jour, quelque soit la raison ^^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième lettre : Dessin<strong>

Tamao griffonnait sur sa tablette, l'air concentré. Pour elle qui parlait rarement, écrire et dessiner étaient devenus ses passions. Elle croquait des arbres, esquissait la plage, reproduisait les lieux du village tels que le café ou le restaurant paches. Il lui arrivait aussi de travailler sur des personnes, essayant de capturer leurs expressions, de redessiner leurs traits.

Hao arriva sournoisement derrière elle et lui vola la feuille des mains lors d'un instant d'inattention. Il était plutôt bien représenté, surtout de mémoire. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, ses dessins seraient toujours plus réussis que les gribouillages d'Opacho.


	5. Etoile

**Note : **En espérant que cela vous plaira ! ... Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais persuadée d'avoir poster "Dessin" hier, mais en fait je viens de le charger à l'instant... Bah, ça fait deux pour le prix d'un ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième lettre : Etoile<strong>

Quand on prononce le mot « étoile », aussitôt son visage s'incruste dans nos esprits et son nom nous vient à la bouche. Il s'agit de son symbole, sa représentation. Pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait jamais vu combattre, il suffirait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux noms des différentes équipes participant au Shaman Fight pour savoir dans laquelle il se trouve. Sur ses gants, sur ses boucles d'oreilles, sur ses chaussures, sur ses ceintures, sur ses livres… Partout où il va, il sème des étoiles. Les yeux de Tamao n'échappent pas à la règle.


	6. Flamme

**Note : ***se demande si ça vous plaît* ... *ne sais pas quoi dire*

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième lettre : Flamme<strong>

Il aime jouer avec le feu, voir les flammes valser autour de lui. Son entourage devient une piste de jeu, avec ses décors combustibles et ses marionnettes si facilement inflammables. Il tire les ficelles de pantins de bois qu'une étincelle suffirait à embraser. Il n'a pas besoin ne serait-ce que de claquer des doigts, vouloir l'incendie suffit pour que ce dernier se propage, vagues de feu dévorant tout sur leur passage. Il adore brûler les choses, mais quand elle l'embrasse avec passion, pour la première fois c'est lui que les flammes étreignent.


	7. Goutte

**Note :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Septième lettre : Goutte<strong>

D'abord il s'amusait à se percher dans les arbres, les épiant à travers les fenêtres. Tamao trouvait normal qu'il passe vérifier que tout aille bien pour les serveuses Hanagumi. Ensuite il avait commencé à voler quelques fruits ou des gâteaux. Parfois Tamao remarquait des fenêtres ouvertes, des portes mal fermées, des marques au sol. Elle soupirait mais ne disait rien. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle le surprenait en train de se prélasser sur son lit, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et la claque qu'il reçut le lui fit bien comprendre.


	8. Histoire

**Note :** Je n'aurai pas accès à internet demain donc vous aurez le prochain drabble lundi. D'ici-là bon week-end et bonne lecture ! (PS: celui-ci fait partie de mes préférés :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Huitième lettre : Histoire<strong>

Hao baissa progressivement la voix sur la fin du conte, regardant avec attendrissement Opacho dormir, les poings fermés, les yeux plissés. Quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, une histoire suffisait toujours pour l'y aider.

Hao referma le livre qu'il posa délicatement sur la table de chevet et sortit à pas de loups de la chambre.

- J'ai le droit à une histoire moi aussi ? demanda Tamao en chuchotant.

- Je t'ai réservé l'histoire du loup mangeant le petit chaperon rose, répondit Hao en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.


	9. Ignorance

**Note :** Drabble du lundi ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Neuvième lettre : Ignorance<strong>

Elle s'était toujours sentie ignorée. Le fait qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup y était probablement pour quelque chose. On oubliait facilement sa présence, quand on s'en rendait seulement compte.

En temps normal elle s'en moquait un peu, faisait ce qu'il y avait à faire, discutait avec Anna, sortait sa tablette pour communiquer avec quiconque l'intimidait un peu trop. Quand elle circulait dans le village pache, elle s'apercevait que peu des passants qu'elle croisait savaient quels participants elle soutenait.

Mais lui ne l'avait clairement pas ignorée, la fixant de ses prunelles enflammées.


	10. Jouet

**Note :** Un autre que j'aime bien ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Dixième lettre : Jouet<strong>

Tamao sentit Hao à ses côtés se lever et chercher ses vêtements. Dehors le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Sa poitrine se compressa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La silhouette dans l'ombre s'immobilisa.

- Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le souffle court. Elle s'y attendait mais son cœur saignait malgré tout. Aussi fut-elle surprise en sentant des bras l'enlacer.

- Mais mon jouet préféré, lui confia-t-il en se recouchant.


	11. Karaoké

**Note :** Je pense qu'il y avait là matière à un vrai OS du coup je regrette de m'être limitée à cent petits mots, mais c'est le challenge. A vous de me dire si c'est réussi et si le courant est passé... ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Onzième lettre : Karaoké<strong>

La musique passait en continu dans le café pache et les clients qui en avaient le courage pouvaient prendre le micro pour remplacer la voix du chanteur. Hao sirotait sa boisson quand son attention fut attirée par la table de son frère.

- Vas-y Tam, t'es la meilleure, encourageait Yoh pendant qu'Horohoro poussait la jeune fille rougissante vers le micro.

Elle fut d'abord incapable de prononcer le moindre mot mais dès qu'elle entama la chanson, le silence se fit. L'espace de deux minutes, le temps s'arrêta. Il fut ensuite le premier à applaudir.


	12. Lait

**Note :** J'avais pensé à "Liberté" mais ça me semblait trop universel, trop impersonnel, je ne trouvais pas d'idée qui me plaise, c'était trop... beurk. Mais en fait c'était évident que seul "Lait" pouvait convenir. Merci à ma petite soeur de me l'avoir rappelé :)

* * *

><p><strong>Douzième lettre : Lait<strong>

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de lait ? Vous avez oublié d'en acheter ? s'énerva Ren.

Tamao trembla, incapable de lui dire qu'elle avait pourtant acheté douze bouteilles la veille. Elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière et Hao la traîna dehors où ils se cachèrent derrière les poubelles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en remarquant dedans la multitude de bouteilles vides.

- Laisse donc l'hystérique râler tout seul, déclara Hao d'un ton espiègle en buvant les dernières gorgées de lait de la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main avant de l'envoyer rejoindre ses sœurs.


	13. Maman

**Note :** Encore un drabble où j'avais plein de choses à faire passer et où cent mots, c'était restreint. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même et noterez à quel point un même fait vu de manière différente change totalement l'opinion qu'on s'en fait (c'est logique et bête dit comme ça mais je me comprends toute seule ^^'). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Treizième lettre : Maman<strong>

Faust dévisagea gravement Tamao.

- Tu es enceinte.

Elle se mit à trembler de toutes parts et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Il voulut l'aider à s'asseoir mais elle le repoussa avec une force soudaine et s'enfuit. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes la porter mais savait qu'elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête : « enceinte ».

Brusquement elle cogna contre Hao, le responsable de ses malheurs. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça :

- N'es-tu pas contente ? Tu vas être maman !


	14. Nuit

**Note :** Le mot "nuit" est un mot qui me fascine, allez savoir pourquoi... En tout cas bonne (bien que très brève) lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quatorzième lettre : Nuit<strong>

A force de déambuler dans la forêt, Tamao avait fini par se perdre. La nuit, menaçante, commençait à tomber, les ombres s'allongeaient, l'obscurité s'installait. Tamao s'adossa contre un arbre, cherchant à retrouver son sang-froid. Une flamme apparut soudain devant elle, volant dans les airs. Elle tourna autour de Tamao avant de s'éloigner, l'incitant à la suivre. Celle-ci reprit courage et se remit en marche.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était sortie de la forêt.

- Merci, lança-t-elle.

Il ne s'était pas montré, mais elle savait qu'il devait l'observer.


	15. Oubli

**Note :** "Oubli" aussi c'est un mot que j'aime bien... Et j'aime beaucoup ce que j'en ai fait, à vous de me dire si ce sentiment est partagé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Quinzième lettre : Oubli<strong>

Tamao n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'aient oubliée. Ils s'étaient tous réunis au bowling pour fêter l'avènement du Shaman King, redonnant vie aux locaux isolés et désaffectés. Il était minuit quand Tamao était rapidement passée aux toilettes et voilà que tous étaient partis sans elle. Même ses fantômes, Ponchi et Conchi, l'avaient abandonnée, sans doute trop occupés à baver devant l'Iron Maiden. Elle avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et peur de rentrer toute seule dans le noir.

- Te voilà enfin, tu viens ?

Tamao sécha ses larmes. Hao, lui, ne l'avait pas oubliée.


	16. Prière

**Note :** Dédié à Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Seizième lettre : Prière<strong>

- Jeanne, tu viens ? l'appela doucement Lyserg.

L'Iron Maiden lui retourna un regard furieux et il disparut dans le couloir, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers son miroir, inspira et se força à reprendre son sang-froid et son attitude impassible. En tant que sainte, elle se devait de se réjouir.

En entrant dans l'Eglise, elle aperçut en premier le marié, soit Hao qui portait exceptionnellement un costume noir. Quand Tamao, rayonnante, apparut, Jeanne ne put que porter un regard amer sur sa belle robe blanche. Elle avait tant prié pour la porter.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Scriptum :<strong> Ceci est le tout premier Hao/Jeanne que j'ai écrit (avant "La voyageuse"). En fait il y a deux manières de l'interpréter, ainsi dans ma tête ce n'est pas un Hao/Jeanne, même à sens unique. On peut considérer qu'elle est jalouse car elle aussi rêve d'un beau et magnifique mariage au bras de Ren, ou alors comme c'est très fortement supposé qu'elle aurait aimé se marier avec Hao. J'aime bien cette ambiguïté, je vous laisse choisir (même si je ne doute pas que toi, Rain, tu choisiras la deuxième option... *vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a écrit "Ren" à la place de "Rain", rectifie et s'enfuit en courant*).


	17. Qualification

**Note :** Pour une fois j'écris sur le passé et non pas le futur. Bonne lecture (ça rime :D) !

* * *

><p><strong>Dix-septième lettre : Qualification<strong>

Nous sommes à Tokyo, dans la demeure des Asakura. Anna est énervée car Yoh n'est toujours pas rentré. Je suis sortie dans le parc pour respirer un peu. Subitement quelqu'un surgit à côté de moi. Je sursaute. Il ressemble énormément à Yoh, mis à part les cheveux qu'il a longs et des habits totalement différents.

- Il va se qualifier, me dit-il d'une voix pensive.

- Vous… parlez de Yoh ? je demande.

Il se tourne vers moi, me sourit, disparaît. Je cligne des yeux.

Yoh est rentré peu après. Il s'était bel et bien qualifié.


	18. Rose

**Note :** La rose est ma fleur préférée (et vous vous en moquez). Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dix-huitième lettre : Rose<strong>

- Anna, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? questionna Yoh.

- Moi c'est le bleu ! s'écria Horohoro.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, coupa Anna. Le rouge, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, répondit Yoh. Moi c'est le orange. Et vous ?

- Le violet, répondirent Chocolove et Pirika de concert.

- Ah, ça veut dire que vous êtes compatibles ! s'écria Yoh.

- Répète ça, juste pour voir, menaça Horohoro.

- Et toi Hao ? s'enquit Yoh en se tournant vers son frère.

Il fit apparaître une rose au bout de ses doigts qu'il glissa dans les cheveux de Tamao.

- A ton avis, sourit-il.


	19. Solitude

**Note :** Je trouve celui-ci bizarre... Et encore une fois, le mot s'est imposé. (Et ce petit drabble constitue un de mes arguments principaux comme quoi Hao irait mieux (très relativement, s'entend) avec Tamao qu'avec Jeanne). PS: navrée de ne pas avoir posté hier, entre mes concours blancs et mon spectacle de danse... C'est un miracle que je puisse poster maintenant !

* * *

><p><strong>Dix-neuvième lettre : Solitude<strong>

« J'ai toujours été seul, depuis le jour où, après ma mère, Ohachiyo m'a abandonné à son tour. Je sais que Rakist pense veiller sur moi, qu'Opacho me considère comme un grand-frère. Je ne comprends pas leur sollicitude. Je me sens si différent. D'une certaine manière, l'Iron Maiden me ressemble mais je ne supporte pas de voir en elle le reflet de ma propre solitude. Anna et Ren m'ont ressemblé eux aussi, avant. Eux ont été sauvés. Eux ne vivent plus avec cette solitude qui me ronge. »

« Je ne suis plus seul, j'ai Tamao. »


	20. Tort

**Note :** Juste bonne lecture ! :D

**A Hana Shirayuki : **Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'ai très envie de lire ce que tu as écris donc j'espère que tu pourras bientôt de nouveau te connecter correctement. A très bientôt, bises.

* * *

><p><strong>Vingtième lettre : Tort<strong>

- Je l'admets, j'ai eu tort de te pousser dans les fourrés, c'était puéril, même si j'avais de bonnes raisons. Enfin, tu sais bien que cela m'énerve quand tu critiques le Fumbari Onsen ! Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, ta tunique n'est même pas déchirée. J'ai atteint ton orgueil de roi, c'est cela ? Et si je te dis que je suis désolée ? Hao arrête de bouder ! Si je te fais couler un bain chaud, tu me pardonneras ? tenta Tamao en désespoir de cause.

- A condition que tu le prennes avec moi.


	21. Union

**Note :** J'avoue que j'ai écrit celui-ci sans me casser la tête. Vous remarquerez que nous attaquons la série des lettres embêtantes de la fin ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-et-unième lettre : Union<strong>

- Où veux-tu partir pour notre lune de miel ? s'enquit Tamao.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore unis que tu te poses déjà la question ? s'étonna Hao.

- Bien sûr, ça ne se décide pas au dernier moment !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est Anna qui l'a dit, trancha Tamao.

Hao soupira.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà mon idée sur le sujet.

- Où ?

- Surprise.

Tamao grimaça et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu boudes ?

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- A ton avis ? sourit-il. On est bien censé partir en « lune » de miel, non ?


	22. Vainqueur

**Note :** Plus que quatre lettres sans compter celle-ci... J'espère juste que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-deuxième lettre : Vainqueur<strong>

Le nouveau roi a été couronné, le vainqueur du Shaman Fight. Nous sommes morts si vite que je ne le réalise que maintenant. Anna nous quitte mais je monte dans le train avec les autres, derrière Manta. Mikihisa m'appelle et je le rejoins.

- Tu as compris ce que nous faisons ? me demande-t-il.

Je marque un temps d'hésitation avant de lui répondre.

- Aider Yoh et les autres ?

Il me tapote distraitement la tête. Pff… J'ai bien compris que nous allions sauver Hao, mais Anna dit qu'il faut savoir cacher ses pensées pour cacher ses sentiments.


	23. Walkman

**Note : **J'ai adoré écrire celui-ci, à vous de me dire si c'est partagé à la lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-troisième lettre : Walkman<strong>

Tamao ne comprenait pas l'engouement de Yoh pour son walkman. Alors un jour il lui avait mis son casque sur les oreilles en lui disant « écoute ». Il lui avait passé toutes sortes de musique, de la plus douce à la plus remuante, et il était vrai que Tamao avait bien aimé. Il disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un walkman mais Tamao n'était pas d'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, la musique d'Yoh ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la mélodie harmonieuse d'une flûte, en particulier lorsque c'était Hao qui en jouait.


	24. Xanthie

**Note : **Et voici le X ! Ca n'a pas été facile de trouver un mot commençant par cette lettre (autre que xylophone, s'entend) mais le dictionnaire est mon ami. Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une xanthie, pas de souci, Hao va vous l'apprendre. Bonne lecture !  
>PS: plus que deux lettres !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-quatrième lettre : Xanthie<strong>

Tamao regardait avec fascination le papillon jaune et roux voletant autour d'elle, écarquillant les yeux pour le distinguer dans la nuit.

- C'est une xanthie.

Tamao sursauta et se retourna brusquement, découvrant Hao appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre.

- Elle s'est posée dans tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il.

Tamao bougea et la noctuelle s'envola, tourna dans les airs puis alla se poser sur la paume ouverte et non gantée d'Hao.

- Approche-toi pour le voir de plus près.

Tamao hésita, puis obtempéra. Le papillon était vraiment beau, mais elle constata qu'il n'était pas le seul.


	25. Yoga

**Note : **L'avant-dernier... ça va me faire bizarre après de ne plus poster ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-cinquième lettre : Yoga<strong>

Tamao s'assit à côté de Lyserg et essaya d'imiter sa position du lotus. Il bougea, se plaçant dans celle du cobra, puis de l'arbre. A chaque fois la jeune fille le regardait avec fascination sans pouvoir reproduire sa posture.

- Pitoyable, se moqua Hao.

Tamao rougit.

- Le yoga apaise les esprits, détends, répliqua Lyserg sans ouvrir les yeux. Je connais quelqu'un ici qui en aurait bien besoin.

- J'ai ma méthode pour cela, bien meilleure que celle de Meene.

- Laquelle ? demanda Tamao avec espoir.

- Les chutes d'eau.

En fait, elle préférait tenter d'assimiler le yoga.


	26. Zizanie

**Note :** Voici le dernier, cette fiction s'achève. J'espère que ces 26 drabbles vous auront fait passé un bon moment. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier petit texte !

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-sixième lettre : Zizanie<strong>

Les disputes entre Hao et Tamao étaient réputées pour être violentes.

Yoh se tassait devant Anna, Jeanne apprenait à éviter Ren, Chocolove fuyait Pirika, Lyserg baissait les yeux devant Mach, Mary se taisait face à Horohoro, Ryu cédait à Canna, Faust et Elisa ne se fâchaient jamais.

Par contre tous se cachaient consciencieusement, d'Hana à Opacho en passant par Rakist et Marco, quand Hao et Tamao élevaient la voix. Aucun ne laisserait à l'autre avoir le dernier mot. Leurs affrontements verbaux étaient terribles.

Mais de même que le calme revient après la tempête, après la zizanie : la réconciliation.


End file.
